


An Assistant's Job

by Whoalor



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dudes bein gay, Kaito makes an excuse to be gay, M/M, None of that no homo bs, Porn With Plot, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: Kaito asks Saihara to come to his room late at night to help him with something





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its ya boi back at it again with the dangan ronpa smut fics! If you guys want a part two lemme know and leave some comments maybe ;))
> 
> Also be warned there is some mention of spoilers from the first and second chapters of NDRV3

Saihara stood awkwardly in front of the Super Highschool Level Astronaut's bedroom. He was unsure as to why Kaito had told him to come to his room, and at such a late hour nonetheless. Before leaving his own room, Saihara noted that the clock read 10pm because that was when the nighttime announcement came on. Saihara subconciously allowed his mind to wander and he considered the possibility that Kaito might want to murder him. The very idea made the detective nervous, and he wondered if he should return to his own room. However, he trusted Kaito, he was his friend after all. They had gotten closer after Kaede's death, Kaito even going as far as calling Saihara his assistant. Everything would be fine, Saihara assured himself before ringing Kaito's doorbell.

It took only a moment for the door to open. "Saihara! You made it!" Kaito warmly greeted him, inviting Saihara into his room by stepping aside to let him him. Saihara realized this was his first time in Kaito's room, observing that his room was very similar to his own. Kaito closed the door behind them, however Saihara's nerves resurfaced upon hearing the lock being clicked into place as the door was closed. He was starting to wonder what reason would justify locking the door, other than planning to murder him. Shuuichi tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that Kaito was too nice of a person to kill. 

"Sorry to call you out so late, Saihara, but this is really important to me." Kaito began to explain, he had somewhat of a nervous expression on his face. He sat down on the corner of his bed and motioned for Saihara to come sit next to him. Once Saihara complied, cautiously, Kaito folded his hands together neatly on his nap and he sucked in a deep breath. "Is everything ok, Momota kun?" Saihara asked his purple haired companion, surprised to see him of all people looking nervous. A serious look like that had no place being on Momota's face, Saihara thought.

"Not exactly." Kaito responded vaguely, appearing to have trouble meeting Saihara's eyes. "It's just that I.. you're my assistant right?" Saihara preferred not to be called an assistant but responded with, "I guess so, why do you ask?" 

The validation seemed to help Kaito relax a tiny bit. "I need to ask you to do a favour for me." Kaito continued, "Like, a REALLY important favour." Saihara cocked his head to the side, wondering what kind of favour could be so important that Kaito was nervous to ask him to do it. Kaito's thumbs appeared to be fighting each other, "So we've been trapped in here for a while right?" Saihara nodded in response. "Anyways.. since we've been in here I've gotten really... pent up." Saihara thought Kaito blushing might be the weirdest thing he'd seen so far in this situation. It was actually kind of cute to see him like that, in a weird way. 

"You mean training wise? Is this another workout session?" Saihara asked Kaito, thinking he had understood what the astronaut meant. "No.. not that." Kaito stopped his train of thought there, "I mean.. sexually." Kaito once again avoided the detective's eyes, something that should have been vice versa. Saihara raised an eyebrow, confused "So you called me hear to tell me that?" "To help." Kaito corrected him, "I mean, it's an assistant's job to help out right?"

Oh shit.

Now it was Saihara's turn to blush. The two of them could hardly look at each other, faces flushed a shade of bright pink. "Y-You're kidding right..? I mean, aren't there better people to ask than me?" Saihara asked. He knew he wasn't the most attractive person trapped with them, and his low self confidence caused him to question Momota's choice. Kaito reached out to Saihara and took his hand in his own. Kaito's hands were notably larger compared to Saihara's small pale hands. "There's no one else I can ask so please, help me out Saihara?" Kaito looked so desperate. Saihara was the person Kaito trusted the most in the school and he really needed Saihara to help him out. When Saihara didn't answer, Kaito began to get anxious. "Come on, say something! I'm already embarrassed enough having to ask my best friend for something like this."

"Alright."

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise, unable to believe that Shuuichi had actually agreed to help him get off. Saihara's lips were tightly pressed together as his cheeks burned, "I'll help you, Kaito." Saihara answered him formally, meeting Kaito's purple eyes. "Seriously?!" Kaito reacted more shocked than thankful, but he quickly regained his composure with a wide smile "I knew I could count on the ultimate detective!"

With consent being given, Kaito moved himself towards the center of the bed to give the two of them more room and he began to undo his pants belt. He watched Saihara fidgetting as he knelt in front of him as Kaito kicked off his pants and pulled down his boxers slightly. Saihara had a strange expression on his face when Kaito pulled his dick out. It was an average length but quite thick. "I don't know if I can do this." He spoke softly, a nervous tone showing in his voice. "Hey, it's ok!" Kaito tried to comfort him, "Just think of this as like a part of your training to be a man. I mean, what's more manly than jerking off your friend to help him out?" Saihara laughed at that, looking somewhat relieved. Taking a deep breath, Saihara gently placed his hand on Kaito's cock. It felt weird and warm, Saihara immediately wanted to pull his hand away, but he didn't want to just abandon Kaito now. Starting from the base, Saihara cupped his hand and slowly moved upwards. Kaito inhaled sharply from the contact, which Saihara thought to be quite interesting. He repeated the motion, quicker this time until he found a pace that he was comfortable with. He was quite clumsy at it, however this started a series of pleasured reactions from Kaito. His moans were low and drawn out. Saihara kept in mind where on Kaito's dick to stimulate the most, determined by the noises he was making. "Hhhn~." Kaito let a sharp moan escape from his lips as Saihara toyed with his head. At this point, Kaito's dick and Saihara's hand were drizzled with precum. 

"Does it feel ok?" Saihara asked, peering at Kaito who was breathing heavily. "It feels great, Saihara, keep it up!" He encouraged the black haired male, before he was cut off by another of his own moans. Saihara started to feel funny from doing such things to Kaito. Am I getting turned on by jerking off my friend? Saihara thought to himself, feeling a slight burning sensation in his pants. He pumped his hand faster, causing Kaito's moans to get louder. As the rhythmn of Shuuichi's jerks against Kaito's throbbing member set a pace, the purple haired man gripped his bedsheets. "Shit, that feels good!" Kaito panted pleasuredly, causing Saihara to swallow hard. Kaito looked really hot all messed up like that. Saihara felt a strong desire to mess up this boy even more and see just how much more hot he could look. At this point Kaito was leaning back onto his bed to keep himself stable.

With that, Saihara had an idea. He leaned over Kaito's cock and pressed a gentle kiss to it's head. "S-Saihara what are y-?!" Before Kaito could sit up and finish his sentence, Saihara used his free hand to press him back onto the bed. Kaito was once again lying down on his back, confused as to what was going on. Saihara experimented by slowly drawing his tongue from Kaito's base to tip. He whimpered in response. "Hm, salty." Shuuichi commented, licking precum from his lips as he looked up at Momota. Their eyes met, and Shuuichi could see lust glaze over Momota's eyes. Without breaking eye contact Saihara brought his lips down onto Kaito's dick, taking as much of the length as he could. "Fuck!" Kaito cried out, his head jerked back slightly violently. He hadn't expected Saihara to do such a thing but was pleasently surprised. Saihara sucked at Kaito's dick with slow precision for a couple minutes, as though he had done this sort of thing before, leaving a trail of saliva as he came up for air.

Saihara noticed Kaito was staring at him, watching with amazement and a flushed face. "Is something wrong?" Saihara asked, concerned that he had perhaps crossed the line by attempting to give Kaito a blowjob. He switched back to slowly jerking Kaito off with his hand. His dick was a sticky mess now. "No, I'm just so surprised," Kaito answered him, "You seemed like such a shy and submissive guy when we first met." Saihara chuckled upon hearing that. "You were the one who wanted me to 'man up' though." He responded before once again going to work on Kaito's cock with his mouth. Saihara took a deep breath before attempting to deepthroat the throbbing member in his mouth. It stung like hell, but Saihara was determined to help Kaito feel good. It was 'his job' after all. Once he successfully reached the base of Kaito's cock with his lips, Shuuichi's nose was tickled by Kaito's pubic hair causing him to unexpectedly gag. Still, he did not give up and continued to bob his head. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes from the uncomfortable feeling. When he had had enough, Saihara removed the dick from his mouth and switched back to toying with it, jerking the wet shaft until he could feel that Kaito was getting close to coming. "Saihara- hnn~ I'm close!" Kaito cried out, gripping Saihara's soft black hair "Go faster~". He complied with Kaito's request, picking up speed with the handjob while also pleasuring the head of his dick. As Kaito suddenly whimpered in pleasure, he ejaculated onto Saihara's face and mouth. The detective was initially surprised by this, having never been come on before. He wiped the cum off of his face with his hand  and took a lick of the seminal liquid.

"You taste good, Kaito kun." Saihara told the astronaut in a seductive tone, eyes half lidded.  Semen and drool dribbled from his mouth so he licked his lips. "I'm really sorry about coming on your- ahhh!" Kaito covered his face with the nearest pillow to hide his embarrassment. "Momota kun?" Saihara tried to peer at his friend's face. "I'm so so sorry Saihara," Momota apologize upon making eye contact with his assistant, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" A somewhat cheeky smile appeared on Shuuichi's face, something Kaito wouldn't have guessed he'd see. "As a matter of fact, Momota kun, you can." As he spoke, Saihara unzipped his pants and pulled out his now semi hard dick. 

"Now maybe you can help your assistant out?"


End file.
